Duel of Fates
by Ferai-chan
Summary: Eine junge Polizistin verhaftet in der Vergangenheit einen entflohenen Verbrecher und wird unfreiwillig in dieser Zeit gefangen. Wenig später taucht ein geheimnisvoller Mann auf, von dem sie erfährt wer sie wirklich ist.


2003-02-04

KAPITEL 1

Es war eine stürmische Nacht in der das rascheln der Blätter so deutlich zu hören war, als ob sich ganz dich neben einem ein Baum befinden würde. Mächtige Gewitterwolken beherrschten den Himmel und schickten gezackte Blitze auf die Erde hinab. Ein Donnergrollen war weit in der Ferne zu hören und ein Eichhörnchen versteckte sich schnell in der Baumkrone einer Pappel. Es wehte ein so heftiger Wind, das dünne Bäume fast bis zum brechen Bogen und das Gras fast flach auf den Boden gedrückt wurde. Überall fielen Blätter, sich schnell um die eigene Achse drehend, herab.

Nicht weit entfernt einer kleinen Kapelle stand ein Mädchen, das sich zitternd die arme um ihren Leib geschlungen hatte. Suchend schweiften ihre violetten Augen umher, ohne auch nur die geringste Spur ihres Opfers zu entdecken. Ihr Haar umspielte ihren Kopf von der Kraft des Windes umhergeweht. Ärgerlich griff sie nach ihrer Pistole und machte einen Schritt in Richtung Kapelle. Über ihr durchschnitt ein Blitz den dunklen Himmel und erleuchtete ihren Weg. Zu ihrem Glück, denn genau vor ihren Füßen erstreckte sich eine riesige Pfütze in die sie fast getreten wäre. Sie schauderte. Nicht, das ihr Wasser etwas ausmachen würde, aber der Gedanke an Dreck und Schlamm an ihren Schuhen gefiel ihr so überhaupt nicht. Eigentlich gefiel ihr der ganze Auftrag nicht. Es war das erste Mal, das sie in die Vergangenheit reisen musste um einen Ganoven zu fassen. Sie war unglaublich nervös, da sie keine Fehler machen wollte. Sie durfte einfach keine machen! Ihr Chef sollte Stolz auf sie sein können. Vorsichtig strich sie sich mit dem Zeigerfinger eine ihrer Pechschwarzen Strähnen aus dem Gesicht. Der Wind zerrte immer heftiger an ihren Kleidern und sie musste regelrecht darum kämpfen nicht von den Beinen gerissen zu werden. Mühsam schleppte sie sich zu der großen Eisentür der Kapelle und stemmte sich mit aller Kraft gegen die schweren Riegel. Spalt für Spalt öffnete sich das Tor und sie konnte hineinschlüpfen. Erleichtert aus den Gewalten des aufziehenden Sturms entkommen zu sein lehnte sie sich an eine Statue aus Marmor. Spöttisch verzogen sich ihre Lippen zu einem Grinsen. So etwas Kitschiges hatte sie noch nie gesehen! Neugierig stieß sie sich ab und warf noch einen verächtlichen Blick auf das Komische Gebilde. Das Mädchen rümpfte die Nase und konnte kaum noch Atmen, da es, gelinde ausgedrückt, in der Kapelle nicht gerade nach Rosen roch! Ihre Pistole nach vorne gerichtet trat sie über Trümmer hinweg, die wohl schon etliche Jahre hier liegen mochten. In der Richtung in die sie ging, war es so dunkel, dass man nicht weiter als 5 Schritte weit sehen konnte. Sie musste höllisch aufpassen, dass sie sich nicht sonst was brach! Wieder blitzte es draußen und tauchten den Raum in ein unheimliches Licht. Bizarre Schemen aus Schatten tauchten in allen Ecken und Ritzen auf. Sie bildete sich sogar ein, in jeder Ecke und Nische eine Bewegung wahrzunehmen. Oder war es doch real? Sie vernahm ein schwaches quieken und schauderte. Ratten! Sie konnte diese ekeligen kleinen Dinger noch nie leiden. Aber was hilft es zu nörgeln? Für einen Sekundenbruchteil meinte sie in eine Fratze zu blicken. Das was sie gesehen hatte konnte man beim besten Willen kein Gesicht nennen. Hämisch hatte es ausgesehen, so unwirklich. Vielleicht hatte sie sich das ja auch nur eingebildet. Vorsichtig ging sie auf die Stelle zu, an der sie die bizarre Abbildung eines Gesichtes vermutete und stolperte fast über einen besonders großen Felsbrocken. Mit übermenschlicher Konzentration schaffte sie es, nicht hinzufallen. Erleichtert stieß sie einen Seufzer aus und fragte sich zum wiederholten Male, warum sie das hier überhaupt mitmachte. Sehr wohl fühlte sie sich nicht in ihrer Haut. Abermals wurde das Zimmer in dem sie sich befand von einem mächtigen Blitz in schwaches Licht getaucht. Ein Schauer lief ihr über den Rücken, als sie jetzt genau vor der „Fratze" stand und nur wenige Zentimeter unterschied zwischen ihnen lagen. Erschrocken stolperte sie zurück und blieb dann schließlich doch mit dem Fuß an einem Felsen hängen. Sie wäre auf den Hosenboden gefallen, hätte sie nicht eine Hand am Arm gepackt und wieder aufgerichtet. Die Fratze verzog sich zu einem niederträchtigen Grinsen, als die Gestalt sich bückte und ein Messer aus seinem Stiefel zog. „Wen haben wir denn da? Du bist aber ein hübsches kleines Ding!" Mit bebenden Fingern griff sie nach ihrer Pistole und richtete sich auf den Mann. Denn ein Mann war es zweifellos. Das war nicht zu übersehen. Die Furchterregenden Augen des Mannes weiteten sich überrascht und ein wenig Unsicherheit trat auf sein Antlitz. Erst jetzt bemerkte sie, dass der Mann auf einem Auge blind war, was seinem Aussehen noch einen unheimlicheren Touch gab. Entschlossenheit zeigte sich auf dem feinen Gesicht des Mädchens, als der Mann langsam zurückwich. „Wer bist du und was willst du von mir, Kleine?" stieß der Mann unbeherrscht hervor. Sie entsicherte ihre Waffe und trat einen Schritt auf ihren Gegenüber zu. Dieser drehte sich jetzt vollends um und rannte mit großen Schritten auf eine kleine Tür zu, die das Mädchen bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt noch nicht wahrgenommen hatte. Fluchend lief sie hinter dem Mann her, denn sie hatte schon längst erkannt, dass er derjenige war, den sie verhaften sollte. Der Vorsprung des Mannes war schon beträchtlich groß, sodass sie sich anstrengen musste ihn nicht aus den Augen zu verlieren. Sie wetzten durch den Wald, als sei der Teufel höchstpersönlich hinter ihnen her. Immer wieder musste sie Peitschenden Ästen ausweichen um nicht von ihnen getroffen zu werden. Die Äste schienen nach ihr greifen zu wollen und reckten sich immer wieder nach ihrem Gesicht. Der Waldboden war voller Wurzeln und vereinzelten Baumstämmen, sodass sie sehr vorsichtig laufen musste. Trotz aller Vorsicht, traf sie doch ein Ast im Gesicht und schnitt eine kleine Wunde in ihre Wange, die prompt anfing zu bluten. Keuchend kam sie zum stehen und presste sich ihre rechte Hand auf die Stelle und seufzte. Natürlich hatte ihr Opfer diese Chance genutzt und hatte sich aus dem Staub gemacht. Unzählige Verwünschungen ausstoßend ließ sie ihre Hand sinken und blickte Stirn runzelnd nach oben. Hatte sie nicht eben einen kleinen Tropfen auf ihrem Gesicht gespürt? Natürlich, wie könnte es auch anders sein. Es fing zu allem Überfluss auch noch an wie aus Eimern zu regnen. _Na toll!_ Dachte sich das Mädchen. _Das hatte mir gerade noch gefehlt! _Ärgerlich dachte sie an ihr warmes und gemütliches Zuhause in dem sie jetzt sitzen könnte.

Ihr Weg führte sie auf einen langen, gewundenen Pfad, der kurz vom Mond erhellt wurde, der sich gerade hinter einer Wolke hervor schob. Es war Vollmond. _Wie passend! _dachte sie ironisch. _Schwammiges Licht und eine Verfolgungsjagd im Wald! _Mit zu Schlitzen verengten Augen ließ sie ihren Blick umherschweifen. Sie hatte ihn verloren. Wütend trat sie mit voller Wucht gegen einen Baum und ließ ihrem Ärger freien Lauf. Es regnete und regnete, ganz so, als hätte der Himmel alle seine Pforten geöffnet um ihr jedes Hindernis in den Weg zu legen, das er zur Verfügung hatte. Ihr langes Haar und ihre Kleidung klebten wie eine zweite Haut an ihrem schlanken Körper. Sie fror erbärmlich und sah sich nach einer Möglichkeit zum unterstellen um. Ungefähr 300 Meter entfernt sah sie ein schwaches Licht leuchten. Ein warmes, freundliches Licht, welches sie in dieser Kälte zu verspotten schien. Plötzlich krachte es furchtbar laut neben ihr und den Boden erzittern lassend, stürze ein Baum auf den Boden. Ein Blitz hatte ihn getroffen und gespalten. Mit klopfenden Herzen legte sie sich eine Hand an ihre Brust und versuchte wieder ruhig zu atmen. Was nicht einfach war! Es passiert schließlich nicht jeden Tag, dass genau neben einem der Blitz einschlägt. Langsam wandte sie sich dem Licht zu und lief schnellen Schrittes auf das gewaltige Anwesen zu, aus dem es kam. Sie fragte sich, wie sie solch ein riesiges Gebäude hatte übersehen können. Es musste sehr reichen und wichtigen Persönlichkeiten gehören. Normale Lords und Marquis' konnten sich so was doch unmöglich leisten. In ihr Schicksal ergeben schritt sie auf das riesige, prächtig verzierte Tor zu und öffnete es. Der Wind peitschte ihr ins Gesicht und sie hatte ein dröhnen in den Ohren. Zitternd ging sie auf das Hauptportal zu und wollte die Hand heben um zu klopfen. Mitten in der Bewegung erstarrte sie und nahm im Augenwinkel eine andere Bewegung wahr. Erschrocken fuhr sie herum und starrte in die Richtung, in der sie es gesehen hatte. Da sah sie doch wirklich, wie der Mann den sie fangen sollte seelenruhig um die Hausecke schlich! Puren Zorn in den Augen zog das Mädchen abermals ihre Waffe und rannte hinter dem Mann her.

„Sofort stehen bleiben!" rief sie und erreichte damit, dass der Mann wie von der Tarantel gestochen zusammenzuckte und auf eine kleine Hintertür zu rannte. All ihre Kraft zusammennehmend sprintete sie so schnell sie konnte hinter ihm her und durch die Tür. Sie verschwendete keinen Gedanken daran, dass diese Türe eigentlich hätte verschlossen sein müssen. Dazu war keine Zeit. Sie brauchte schon ihre gesamte Kraft um mit diesem Mann mithalten zu können. Was nicht heißt, dass sie langsam war, nein. Sie war die schnellste auf ihrem Revier und sie hatte auch eine verflucht gute Ausdauer, aber dieser Mann war einfach schneller! Gerade noch konnte sie beobachten, wie er eine weitere Tür aufstieß und hindurchschlüpfte. Siegessicher stellte sie sich davor, zog ihre Waffe und trat die Tür mit einem wuchtigen Tritt auf.

Gerade eben hob Derek DeWinter sein Glas um mit seiner gesamten Familie auf die Hochzeit seiner jüngsten Cousine anzustoßen, als genau in seinem Blickfeld leise eine von den unzähligen Türen an der Wand geöffnet wurde und ein zwielichtig aussehender und abgrundtief hässlicher Mann hereinschlüpfte. Derek runzelte missbilligend die Stirn und wollte gerade etwas sagen, als die Tür mit einem gewaltigen Krachen aufflog, gegen die Wand krachte und dabei von oben bis unten zersplitterte. Alle Köpfe ruckten herum und starrten verwundert in die Richtung. Und in der Tür stand ein Mädchen. Einer Amazone gleich. Mit erhobener Waffe und mit zornig funkelnden Augen. Derek war fasziniert. Wie gebannt starrte er das Mädchen an und fragte sich wie es wäre sie zu küssen. _Wie komme ich jetzt auf so etwas?_ Dachte Derek verwundert und betrachtete das Mädchen weiterhin ungeniert.Überrascht hoben sich seine Augenbrauen, als er ihre Kleidung betrachtete. Sie hatte eine Hose an! So etwas gehörte sich doch nicht für ein junges Mädchen. Na ja genau genommen gehörte es sich für keine Frau eine Hose zu tragen. Aber er musste zugeben, dass sie ihr hervorragend stand. Ihre Hose war schwarz, genauso wie ihr enges Oberteil, das sich nass vom Regen wie eine zweite Haut an ihren Körper schmiegte. Solche Kleidung hatte er noch nie gesehen. Das Oberteil ging nur bis knapp über den Bauchnabel und wurde von 2 dünnen Schnüren oben gehalten. Er musste plötzlich an ein Negligé denken. Am meisten beeindruckten ihn aber ihre Augen. Sie waren von einer Intensität, dass ihm ein Schauer über den Rücken lief. Ein tieferes Violett hatte er noch nie gesehen! Im Moment blickten sie zornig und unwillkürlich fragte er sich, wie sie aussehen würden, wenn sie lächelte.

Er bemerkte gerade die kleine Verletzung auf ihrem Gesicht, als sie den Mund öffnete und zornig rief: „Stehen bleiben, oder ich schieße!"

Wie erstarrt blieb der Mann stehen und drehte sich langsam, als hätte er alle Zeit der Welt zu seiner Verfolgerin um. Völlig gelassen blickte er in ihre Augen und verzog seine Lippen zu einem Grinsen. „Was kann ich für dich tun, Süße? Willst du was von mir?" Verärgert funkelte sie ihren Gegenüber an und sprach so kühl, dass sogar in der Wüste alles eingefroren wäre. „Ich werde jetzt meinen rechten Fuß über deine linke Gesichtshälfte wandern lassen!". Mit diesen Worten trat sie einen weiteren Schritt auf den Mann zu. „Ach bitte, jetzt kommt auch noch diese fernöstliche Tour! Das willst du doch jetzt nicht wirklich damit sagen, oder?". Das Mädchen vollführte eine blitzschnelle Bewegung und ließ ihre Faust in seinen Magen krachen. Der Mann hustete, krümmte sich vor Schmerzen und sank in die Knie. „Aber… aber… du hattest doch gesagt, du würdest mir ins Gesicht treten!". Vorwurfsvoll und nach Atem ringend sah er von unten zu ihr hoch. Das Mädchen blickte auf ihn herab, ohne das auf ihrem Gesicht irgendeine Emotion zu lesen war. Dann lächelte sie spöttisch und sagte: „ Na na, sei doch nicht so ungeduldig!", mit diesen Worten schmetterte sie ihm ihren Fuß ins Gesicht. Die wucht des Aufpralls ließ ihn hinterrücks auf den Boden fallen und einige Sekunden wie betäubt liegen. Blut lief aus seiner aufgeplatzten Lippe und er wischte es sich mit einer hastigen Bewegung ab. Mühsam stemmte er sich mit den Armen hoch und stand mit zitternden Beinen auf. Wortlos beobachtete das Mädchen seine Bemühungen und trat schließlich noch einen Schritt näher an den Mann heran. „Leg dein Messer auf den Boden und schieb es mit dem Fuß zu mir rüber! Und keine falsche Bewegung, sonst knall ich dich ab!"

„Wer bist du überhaupt, mich zu belästigen? Ich bin ein freier Mann und kann tun und lassen was ich will!". Bei jedem dieser Worte ging sein Atem schneller.

Verächtlich und die Lippen geschürzt blickte sie ihn an. „Tja, da wäre ich mir an deiner Stelle nicht so sicher! Ich bin Polizistin und du bist mit sofortiger Wirkung festgenommen! Mach mir keine Probleme, dann kommst du vielleicht sogar ohne Verletzungen davon. Denn eins kannst du mir glauben, ich bin mächtig sauer!" Unverschämt wie der Kerl war, beeindruckten ihn ihre Worte kein bisschen. „Na dann würde ich sagen hast du Pech gehabt, Puppe. Denn bevor ich mich verhaften lasse, wirst du mich erschießen müssen!"

„Kein Problem, wenn du es lieber so haben willst!", sagte das Mädchen und ging langsam, aber die Waffe stets auf den Kopf des Mannes gerichtet auf ihn zu. Eiserne Entschlossenheit zeichnete sich auf ihren Zügen ab. Zwei Schritte vor ihm blieb sie stehen und drückte ihm ihre Pistole an die Stirn.

Die Augen des Mannes mit dem hässlichen Gesicht weiteten sich unmerklich und Schweiß stand auf seiner Stirn. Deutlich hörbar klickte der Bügel der Waffe, als sie die Sicherung löste. Sie spannte den Hahn an und lächelte. Es war kein besonders freundliches Lächeln, bestimmt nicht, aber dennoch lächelte sie.

Derek und seine Familie beobachteten alles schweigend und fasziniert. Keiner sprach ein Wort und nicht ein einziger wagte es, laut zu atmen.

„Ich gebe dir jetzt noch eine letzte Chance. Ergib dich! Wenn du es nicht tust, wird die Familie die hier wohnt morgen früh etwas ziemlich ekliges wegputzen müssen!" Ihre Augen waren völlig ausdruckslos und man konnte nicht mal andeutungsweise herausfinden, was sie im Moment dachte. „Du kannst mich mal, du Hure!", sagte der Mann und spuckte ihr vor die Füße. Langsam glitt ihr Blick nach unten und blieben an der Spucke des Mannes hängen. Er hatte knapp ihre Schuhe verfehlt. Betont langsam hob sie ihren Blick wieder und durchbohrte ihn mit einem scharfen Blick. Man konnte noch sehen, wie sich ihr Zeigefinger krümmte und der Mann es mit der Angst zu tun bekam. „Bitte nicht schießen! Es war doch alles nur ein Scherz. Alles gar nicht so gemeint! Bitte glaub mir! Ich…" Sie drückte ab. Aber anstatt des lauten Knalls, der jetzt unweigerlich hätte kommen müssen, erklang nur ein leises Klicken.

Verängstigt und verstört sank der Mann wie ein Häufchen Elend zusammen. Er fiel auf die Knie und starrte fassungslos auf das Mädchen, „Was...?"

„Was…?" äffte ihn das Mädchen nach. Sie ließ die Waffe soweit herunter gleiten, bis sie wieder auf seinen Kopf zielte. „Hast wohl doch die Hosen voll, was? Diese Kammer war leer, aber ich schwöre dir, die nächste ist gefüllt! Ich meine, ich hätte mich ja auch irren können. Was wäre, wenn die nächste leer gewesen wäre und dafür diese hier nicht? Uhh, das wäre ziemlich unangenehm für dich geworden. Mmhh.. wenn ich es mir recht überlege, vielleicht ist die nächste ja auch leer… Was meinst du, spielen wir russisches Roulette?"

In wilder Panik sprang der Mann auf und versuchte zu entkommen, aber er war zu langsam. Das Mädchen packte ihn am Arm und warf ihn zu Boden. Keuchend wand sich der Mann unter ihrem Griff, hatte aber keine Chance freizukommen. Blitzschnell griff sie sein rechtes Handgelenk und fesselte ihn mit Handschellen. Erleichtert richtete sich das Mädchen auf und strich sich die nassen Haare aus dem Gesicht. _Puh! Das hätte ganz schön ins Auge gehen können, _dachte sich das Mädchen und blickte auf den Mann zu ihren Füßen. Wie von selbst glitten ihre Finger zu ihrem Handy und wählten die Nummer ihres Reviers. Nach ein paar Sekunden erschien ein Hologramm vor ihr. Ein schütterer alter Mann war zu sehen, der sie erfreut ansah.

„Ah! Du bist es! Hast du deinen Auftrag etwa schon erfüllt? Oder gibt es vielleicht Probleme?", fragte er, während seine Augen über ihre Erscheinung glitten. „Ein bisschen durchgeweicht siehst du aus!" Vergnügt funkelten sie seine Augen an. „Ich glaube ich muss dir mal beibringen einen Schirm mitzunehmen, wenn du deine Aufträge ausführst! Ach du meine Güte, du bist ja verletzt! Was hast du nur wieder angestellt? Du weißt genau, dass du meine Lieblingsangestellte bist. Du musst besser auf dich acht geben!" Eben noch freundlich, blickten seine Augen jetzt besorgt. Für ihn war dieses Mädchen wie eine Tochter die er nie hatte.

„Hey, jetzt mach mal langsam. Mir ist nichts Schlimmes passiert. Ich will jetzt einfach nur nach Hause und tot ins Bett fallen! Und ich verspreche, dass ich ab jetzt ganz doll auf mich aufpassen werde", sie grinste ihn an und hoffte dass ihn das ein wenig beschwichtigen würde.

„Ach das glaube ich dir nicht, weißt du wie oft du das schon versprochen hast? Du bist meine beste Polizistin und das zu Recht, aber du machst immer viel zu gefährliche Sachen! Immerhin bist du nur ein Mädchen!", er wusste das sie sich jetzt wieder maßlos aufregen würde, aber das war jetzt nicht so wichtig. Wichtig war, dass sie wieder ein bisschen Farbe auf die Wangen bekam. Sie war nämlich blass, wie die buchstäbliche Wand.

„Das glaube ich ja jetzt einfach nicht. Fängst du jetzt schon wieder damit an? Du bist wirklich ein chauvinistischer, sexistischer Macho. Obwohl du schon so alt bist!", herausfordernd blickte sie in an und bekam tatsächlich wieder etwas Farbe im Gesicht. Aber das ging ihm dann doch ein bisschen zu weit. „Was? Hey Moment mal, alt? Wer ist hier alt?"

„Genau du! Du weißt ganz genau, das ich weit mehr drauf habe als so manch anderer auf dem Revier! Und dann wagst du es zu sagen ich wäre ja nur ein Mädchen? Oh warte, ich muss mich verbessern, du bist nicht nur alt, sondern Urig-alt!", spöttisch lächelnd blickte sie in das schockierte Gesicht ihres Vorgesetzten, der plötzlich anfing aus vollem Halse zu lachen. Er musste sich regelrecht den Bauch halten, so sehr lachte er. „Ach Mädchen, es macht solchen Spaß mit dir zu streiten! Du regst dich immer so schön auf! Deine Augen glänzen dann immer so schön. Aber du kannst auch ganz schön austeilen. Ich und alt! So was aber auch!", von der einen auf die andere Sekunde war das vergnügte Funkeln wieder in seine Augen zurückgekehrt. Sein Blick fiel auf den sich windenden Körper auf dem Boden. „Ist er das? Gott, ist der hässlich! Wo war der als sie die Gesichter verteilt haben? Aber ich muss sagen, du hast gute Arbeit geleistet. Wir werden euch jetzt zurückholen. Mach dich schon mal bereit!", langsam drehte er sich um und ging auf einen riesigen Schalter zu. Er fasste mit beiden Händen zu und legte den Hebel um. Es tat eine gewaltige Explosion und das Hologramm fing an zu wackeln und zu verschwimmen. Eine dichte Rauchwolke versperrte den Blick auf die Geschehnisse, aber das Mädchen hatte absolut kein gutes Gefühl. Sie ahnte furchtbares. Wenn wirklich das explodiert sein sollte, von dem sie dachte dass es explodiert war, dann würde sie ausrasten. Ihr Chef erschien hustend und sich ein Taschentuch vor den Mund haltend im flackernden Bild des Handys und blickte sie an. „Äh… Ich weiß gar nicht wie ich es sagen soll, aber…", er brach ab, verwirrt und etwas eingeschüchtert, weil er sich lebhaft vorstellen konnte, wie sie auf seine Nachricht reagieren würde.

„Dann sag es am Besten gar nicht erst! Ich kann es mir denken!", müde ließ sie die Schultern hängen und sah ihren Chef resigniert an. „Wie lange wird es dauern ein neues Gerät zu besorgen?"

„Na ja, längstens eine Woche. Wir versuchen aber es schon früher zu bekommen. Tja, willst du nicht wissen was passiert ist?", fragte er, weil er genau wusste wie neugierig sein Schützling war. Doch diesmal hatte er sich geirrt. Seufzend zuckte sie mit den Schultern und sagte: „ Wieso? Ich kann es mir vorstellen. Du wirst mal wieder zu tollpatschig gewesen sein!", sie schloss die Augen und versuchte ihre Enttäuschung zu verbergen. „Und wo soll ich den hier jetzt unterbringen?" Sie gab dem Mann einen kräftigen Tritt in die Kehrseite. „Ich kann ihn schlecht eine ganze Woche lang überwachen. Mal davon abgesehen, dass ich da gar keine Lust zu habe. In ein Gefängnis kann ich ihn auch nicht bringen, weil ich ihn da nie wieder rauskriegen würde. Also, was schlägst du vor?"

„Mmhh, schwer zu sagen. Da kann ich dir leider auch nicht helfen. Versuch einfach einen Platz zu finden, an dem du ihn solange lassen kannst. Ich werde mich melden, sobald ich was Neues weiß. Ach, bevor ich es vergesse. Lass dich nicht von den jungen Gecken anbaggern. Na ja, obwohl, vielleicht schafft es ja einer von denen dein Herz zu erwärmen, wenn es einer aus unserer Zeit schon nicht schafft!", grinsend salutierte er ihr und das Bild verschwand genauso schnell wie es gekommen war. Mit offenem Mund starrte sie auf die Stelle wo vor kurzem noch ihr unverschämter Chef zu sehen war. _Na warte, wenn ich dich in die Finger bekomme, kriegst du riesigen Ärger!_, dachte sie zähneknirschend.

„Hehehe, also haben wir hier einen klassischen Fall von Verklemmtheit! Sie ist ein gefühlskalter Stockfisch! Hehehe..!", mit blitzenden Augen fuhr sie zu dem Verbrecher herum und hob drohend eine Augenbraue. _Wenn er nicht gleich die Klappe hält, bring ich ihn doch um_. Sie hob ihren Fuß an und ließ ihn zwischen seine Rippen krachen. Nach Luft schnappend sank der Mann mit dem Kopf vornüber zu Boden. Keuchend umklammerte er seinen Leib mit den Armen und versuchte verzweifelt wieder Luft zu bekommen.

„Pass auf, was du sagst! Sonst zeig ich dir, wie gefühlskalt ich wirklich sein kann!", andeutungsweise wanderte ihre Hand wieder an den Griff ihrer Waffe. „Aber was mach ich jetzt mit dir? Mit dir kann ich schlecht in eine Herberge, du würdest nur versuchen zu fliehen. Außerdem ist es doch recht fraglich, ob ich mit so einem hässlichen Kerl wie du es bist überhaupt irgendwo Unterschlupf finden würde!", mit angewidertem Gesicht wandte sie sich halb von dem Mann ab und bemerkte jetzt erst, dass sie die ganze Zeit schon beobachtet wurde. Sie hatte gar nicht gemerkt, dass noch jemand im Raum gewesen ist. Sie war viel zu aufgebracht gewesen um irgendetwas um sich herum wahrzunehmen. Etwas verlegen dreinschauend blickte sie in die Gesichter von mindestens zehn Personen. Manche blickten schockiert, andere wiederum belustigt. Doch einer unter ihnen schien keines von beiden zu sein. Er schien sie mit seinen Blicken zu durchbohren, an den Grund ihrer Seele vorzudringen. Ruhig erwiderte sie seinen forschenden Blick und fragte sich, warum er sie wohl so anstarrte.

„Ja, also. Es tut mir leid, dass Sie das mit ansehen mussten. Ich entschuldige mich für die Unannehmlichkeiten die ich Ihnen bereitet habe. Feiern sie ruhig weiter. Am besten vergessen sie was sie gesehen haben.", mit einem freundlichen Lächeln, dass ihre Augen nicht erreichte, begann sie sich umzudrehen und ihren Gefangenen an den Armen zu fassen. Ihn hinter sich herschleifend ging sie langsam auf die Tür zu, die sie eingetreten hatte.

_Vergessen?_, dachte sich Derek und hatte Mühe ein Lachen zu unterdrücken. Wie sollte das möglich sein? Wo er doch gerade einen schwarzhaarigen Engel gesehen hatte? Der Beweis waren die weißen Engelsflügel, die auf dem Rücken ihres Oberteils abgebildet waren. _Wie passend_,dachte er lächelnd. Eine solch vollkommene Schönheit konnte man nicht so leicht vergessen. Oh nein, er hatte ganz sicher nicht vor, sie zu vergessen. Genauso wenig, wie er vorhatte sie gehen zu lassen. _Tja, aber wie kann ich sie hier festhalten? _Ein Lächeln erhellte sein Gesicht und er stand siegessicher auf.

„Einen Moment noch mein Fräulein. Ich hätte gerne noch ein paar Worte mit Ihnen gewechselt, bevor Sie gehen.", zufrieden beobachtete er, wie sie zusammenzuckte und sich mit abschätzendem Blick umdrehte. Er winkte sie mit der Hand zu sich heran und lächelte als er sah wie sie ihre Last einfach wieder fallen ließ und auf ihn zukam. Wie anmutig sie war! Sie bewegte sich wie eine Katze, die gerade auf der Jagd war. Mit einem prüfenden Blick über die Schulter vergewisserte sie sich, dass ihr Gefangener noch an der Stelle lag, an der sie ihn hatte liegen lassen. Zufrieden lächelnd, aber mit misstrauen im Blick wandte sie sich dem Mann zu der vor ihr stand. Er deutete eine Verbeugung an und bot ihr an Platz zu nehmen. Als sie saß, bemerkte sie erst, wie müde sie eigentlich war. Und Hunger hatte sie auch. Stirnrunzelnd und etwas verwirrt blickte sie ihren Gegenüber an. _Was will der von mir?_, fragte sie sich schon zum zweiten Mal. Unangenehmerweise spürte sie die Blicke aller hier auf sich ruhen. Sie fühlte sich unbehaglich und hoffte, dass das hier bald ein Ende finden würde. Abwartend legte sie die Hände in ihren Schoß.

„Also, Fräulein…?", fragend sah er sie an. Er war gespannt welchen Namen ein solcher Engel wohl haben würde. Sie sah ihn aus ihren großen Augen an, als würde sie angestrengt überlegen, ob sie ihm ihren Namen sagen darf. Er hoffte es doch sehr!

„Mein Name ist Lifa wenn es das ist was Ihr wissen wollt, mein Herr, obwohl ich mir nicht sicher bin, warum Ihr ihn wissen wollt und ob Ihr ihn überhaupt wissen dürft." Sie wusste nicht so recht, was sie von all dem halten sollte, aber was machte das schon? Sie würde diese Leute spätestens in einer Woche nie wieder zu Gesicht bekommen. Und ihr war es gelinde gesagt auch egal, ob er ihren Namen wusste, oder nicht.

„Ah! Jetzt weiß ich wenigstens wie die Hexe heißt, die mich gefangen hat und dem Teufel ausliefern will!", erklang es hinter ihrem Rücken und sie fuhr herum und maß ihn mit einem verächtlichen Blick. „Ich wüsste nicht, was es dich angeht, wie ich heiße. Du solltest diesen Namen ganz schnell wieder vergessen, sonst prügele ich ihn dir aus deinem kranken Gehirn!", aufgebracht und erschöpft wie sie war, konnte sie jetzt nicht auch noch das Gewäsch eines Verrückten hören. Nein, dazu fehlte ihr jetzt wirklich die Geduld. Erschrocken fuhr der Mann zusammen und senkte verschüchtert die Lider.

„Na, dann wollen wir uns jetzt wieder beruhigen und in Ruhe reden." Derek sah seine Familie an und machte eine wegwerfende Handbewegung. „Würdet ihr uns bitte entschuldigen? Feiert ruhig weiter. Ich werde mich dann wieder zu euch gesellen!", geschmeidig stand er auf und steckte auffordernd die Hand aus. „Kommt, wir gehen in mein Arbeitszimmer. Dort können wir uns unterhalten." Erwartungsvoll sah er sie an und sie stand auf, ohne seine dargebotene Hand zu ergreifen. Sie ließ einen letzten Blick über die Gesichter der Hochzeitsgäste wandern und ihr Blick blieb auf der Braut hängen.

„Ich gratuliere Ihnen ganz herzlich. Sie sehen wirklich bezaubernd aus. Ihr Mann kann sich glücklich schätzen, dass er Sie hat!", ein lächeln andeutend betrachtete sie die junge Frau noch ein paar Augenblicke und wandte sich dann um. Sie war sich bewusst, dass jetzt alle Augenpaare auf ihr ruhten und das machte sie ein wenig nervös. Sie konnte noch nie so gut, vor einer Gruppe stehen, geschweige denn etwas sagen! Mit großen Schritten holte sie der Hausherr ein und legte ihr eine Hand auf den Rücken. Der sanfte Druck seiner Hand dirigierte sie auf eine große Tür zu, die sie durchschritten. Er führte sie durch einen häufig gewundenen Gang, der an den Seiten von riesigen Bildern gesäumt wurde.

„Wer sind diese Personen auf den Bildern?", neugierig ließ sie ihre Augen hin und her wandern. Es freute ihn, dass sie sich für seine Familie zu interessieren schien. „Das sind meine Vorfahren. Diese Ahnengalerie führt Jahrhunderte zurück. Wir sind eine sehr stolze Familie, müsst Ihr wissen, junge Frau.", verschwörerisch zwinkerte er ihr zu. „Aber wir sollten weitergehen, so wie ich das sehe. Wir wollen ja nicht zu lange fehlen, die Anderen könnten sonst auf dumme Gedanken kommen!", seinen Mund zu einem Lächeln verzogen führte er sie weiter den Gang entlang. Etwa 50 Meter vor ihnen, war eine weitere Tür auszumachen, auf die sie zusteuerten. Er blieb vor der Tür stehen, öffnete sie und hielt ihr galant die Tür auf. „Bitte sehr meine Dame." Lifa trat hindurch und sah sich im Raum um. Es war ein typisches Männerzimmer. Alles war in schlichten Brauntönen gehalten und wirkte alles in allem sehr männlich.

Derek beobachtete erfreut, wie sie sich in seinem persönlichen Arbeitszimmer umsah und fragte sich unwillkürlich, ob es ihr wohl etwas ausmachen würde, wenn er sie jetzt in die Arme schließen und küssen würde. Denn wenn er nicht höllisch aufpasste, würde das sehr bald der Fall sein. Sie war wirklich verboten süß. _Reiß dich zusammen, Junge. Du verschreckst sie nur, wenn du dich nicht beherrschen kannst_, dachte Derek ein wenig ärgerlich. Seine Gefühle schienen sich auf seinem Gesicht wiederzuspielen, denn sie sah ihn plötzlich sehr wachsam an. Er hatte gar nicht gemerkt, dass ihre Aufmerksamkeit jetzt auf ihm lag. Ihm gefiel dieser Gedanke irgendwie! Auf einen Stuhl vor seinem Schreibtisch deutend bot er ihr an, sich zu setzen, während er sich auf einen großen Lehnsessel setzte. Sie saßen sich jetzt genau gegenüber und er konnte ganz genau beobachten, wie sie Sekunde um Sekunde immer nervöser unter seinem Blick wurde.

„Tja, dann erzählen Sie mir doch einmal, wo Sie herkommen und wer Sie überhaupt sind.", er hoffte, dass er nicht zu weit ging, denn sie schien ihm ein wenig schreckhaft zu sein. Ein leicht ärgerlicher Ausdruck trat auf ihr Gesicht, als sie ihm mit leicht kühl angehauchter Stimme in die Schranken wies.

„Zuerst einmal sollten Sie wissen, dass ich auf dieses ganze geschwollene Gelaber keinen Wert lege. Ich habe einen Namen und ich wünsche, dass Sie ihn auch benutzen, wenn Sie denn unbedingt mit mir reden müssen." Etwas verlegen aber auch beeindruckt sah Derek sie an. Als er sprach, merkte man nichts von seinen aufgewühlten Gefühlen. „Gut, Lifa. Wenn Sie darauf bestehen, dass ich Sie mit ihrem Namen anrede, muss ich doch darauf bestehen, dass Sie mir die gleiche Ehre zuteil werden lassen. Mein Name ist Derek und es würde mich freuen, wenn sie mich so nennen würden. Übrigens ist Lifa ein sehr ungewöhnlicher Name, wenn ich das sagen darf. Woher stammt er?", neugierig beugte sich Derek ein wenig in seinem Sessel vor und fixierte sie mit seinen eisgrauen Augen.

„Das ist ein japanischer Name.", sagte Lifa und fuhr leicht zusammen, als Derek überrascht die Luft einzog. Begeistert legte er ihr seine rechte Hand auf ihre und sah sie mit funkelnden Augen an. „Dann kommen Sie also aus Japan, Lifa? Wirklich? Das ist ja interessant!", verwundert bemerkte er, wie Lifa ihre Hand blitzschnell unter seiner wegzog. Derek ließ sich seufzend wieder in seinen Stuhl zurücksinken. Er überlegte sich, wie sie wohl hierher gekommen war und was das für ein unheimliches Bildnis gewesen ist, mit dem sie sich vorhin unterhalten hatte. Ihm kam das Ganze hier schon ein wenig merkwürdig vor, aber er hütete sich, etwas davon zu sagen. Derek hatte sich schon ganz genau überlegt, wie er sie dazu überreden konnte, die Woche, die sie unweigerlich hier bleiben musste, bei ihm zu verbringen. Der Gedanke dieses bezaubernde Geschöpf eine ganze Woche unter seinem Dach zu wissen, bereitete ihm aber auch gewisse Schmerzen in der Unterleibsgegend. Es gehörte sich schließlich nicht für ein junges Mädchen, mit einem Junggesellen ganz alleine in einem Haus zu wohnen. Aber für dieses Problem ließ sich bestimmt auch noch eine Lösung finden. Aber zuerst musste einiges geklärt werden.

„Jetzt wo wir die Angelegenheit mit den Namen geklärt haben, glaube ich, dass wir uns jetzt meinen Fragen an Sie zuwenden sollten, Lifa. Woher und wie sind sie hierher gekommen?", es interessierte ihn wirklich ungemein, woher sie diese seltsame Kleidung hatte. Er nahm sich vor, sie das als nächstes zu fragen.

Als Lifa, den Blick abwandte und aus dem Fenster blickte schlug eine gewaltige Standuhr zehnmal. Der Sturm hatte sich ein wenig gelegt, aber es regnete immer noch in Strömen. In näherer Zeit war nicht davon auszugehen, dass es aufhörte. Wenn Lifa daran dachte, dass sie da wieder raus musste, ran es ihr eiskalt den Rücken herunter. Ein Blitz erhellte die Nacht und spiegelte sich in Lifas Augen wieder. Seufzend wandte sie sich wieder dem englischen Lord zu und zog eine Augenbraue hoch. _Warum starrt der mich so an? Hab ich was im Gesicht?_ Skeptisch überlegte sie noch einmal, was sich in den letzten paar Minuten abgespielt hatte und ihr fiel ein, dass er sie ja was gefragt hatte! „Ähm, ja also, wie soll ich sagen. Ich weiß nicht genau, wie ich es erklären soll. Tja… Ich fange am besten so an. Ich komme aus dem 23. Jahrhundert.", sie machte eine kurze Pause um ihrem Gegenüber die Gelegenheit zu geben ihre Worte zu verdauen. „Ich erwarte nicht, dass Sie mir das glauben, Derek. Ich bin Polizistin vom Hauptrevier in Tokio, das ist die Hauptstadt Japans. Ich hatte den Auftrag einen geflüchteten Verbrecher einzufangen und in die Zukunft zurückzubringen. Als ich meinen Auftrag ausgeführt hatte, was Sie ja wahrscheinlich mitbekommen haben, rief ich meinen Chef an. Er sollte uns beide zurückholen, aber wie Sie gesehen haben, hat der Tollpatsch die Maschine kaputt gemacht. Man könnte sagen, dass ich jetzt ein riesengroßes Problem habe und hier festsitze.", mit hängenden Schultern saß sie da auf ihrem Stuhl und der Anblick rührte ihn zutiefst. Sie sah aus wie ein kleines Kind, das verzweifelt nach Hilfe suchte.

„Sie versuchen mir also gerade zu sagen, dass Sie nicht aus dieser Zeit stammen? Ich frage nur, um noch mal sicher zu gehen, dass ich mich nicht verhört habe. Denn es fällt mir schwer zu glauben." Eigentlich hatte er schon angefangen ihr zu glauben, aber er wollte ihre Unterhaltung noch nicht so schnell beenden, deswegen stellte er sich ein wenig dumm.

„Das habe ich Ihnen doch gerade versucht zu erklären. Wie gesagt, ich habe nicht erwartet dass Sie mir glauben. Vielleicht sollte ich jetzt besser gehen." Sie schickte sich an aufzustehen, als Derek abermals seine Hand auf ihre legte um sie am gehen zu hindern. „Warten Sie bitte!" Er sah wie sie sich widerwillig wieder in ihren Stuhl setzte und ihn erwartungsvoll anblickte. „Ich habe mir da etwas überlegt. Ich meine, da Sie ja sowieso nicht wissen, wo Sie hingehen sollen, können Sie genauso gut hier bleiben."

Sprachlos und mit offen stehendem Mund sah sie ihn an. Er fand, dass dieser Anblick wahrlich entzückend war und setzte sich als Ziel, noch mehr verwunderte Ausdrücke auf ihr Gesicht zu zaubern. Das leise klicken einer Uhr war im Hintergrund zu hören als es laut und vernehmlich donnerte. _Ich glaube mein Herz bleibt gleich stehen_, dachte Lifa und registrierte verwirrt wie wild ihr Herz schlug. Ruckartig erhob sie sich aus ihrem Stuhl und begann unruhig im Raum auf und ab zu laufen. Immer wieder warf sie Derek abschätzende Blicke zu. „Ich glaube kaum, dass das eine gute Idee wäre.", versuchte Lifa sich herauszureden. Die Empfindungen die dieser Mann in ihr auslöste gefielen ihr gar nicht. Nicht, dass sie auf ihn stehen würde, nein, er faszinierte sie nur. „Ich möchte keine Umstände machen. Und was würde ihre Familie dazu sagen? Nein, das kommt gar nicht in Frage!" Entschlossen nicht nachzugeben wandte sie sich um und blickte ihm fest in die Augen. Doch das hätte sie besser nicht getan! Sein Blick war so intensiv, dass sie Mühe hatte einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen. Er schien sie regelrecht zu durchleuchten.

„Ich möchte Sie daran erinnern, dass sie mir etwas schuldig sind, Lifa. Sie haben eine meiner Türen zerbrochen, falls Sie das schon vergessen haben sollten. Da finde ich es nur gerecht, dass Sie mir einen Gefallen tun. Und da ich in der nächsten Woche ganz alleine bin, würde ich es sehr schätzen, wenn Sie mir Gesellschaft leisten würden, Lifa." Zufrieden mit sich bemerkte er, wie sich Bestürzung auf ihrem Gesicht breit machte. Sein Grund kam ihm eigentlich wenig Sinnvoll vor, aber solange sie es ernst nahm, konnte ihm das ja egal sein.

„Das ist ja wohl keine fundierte Begründung! Nur weil ich eine Tür kaputt gemacht habe, soll ich eine Woche hier bleiben? Allein mit Ihnen?", verwundert zog sich eine seiner Augenbrauen in die Höhe als er das hörte. „Ah! So hab ich das nicht gemeint! Ich meine ja nur, dass in Eurer Zeit doch alles noch so schicklich und zugeknöpft sein muss. Ich glaube kaum, dass es sich da gehört alleine mit einem Mädchen zu wohnen! Ihr Ruf könnte dadurch zu Schaden kommen!" Sie verstummte. _Ach halt doch die Klappe du blödes Weib, du machst alles nur noch schlimmer! _Von ihren unterschiedlichen Gefühlen aufgewirbelt begann sie abermals im Zimmer hin und herzuwandern.

„Verstehen Sie mich nicht falsch, meine Liebe. Wir wären natürlich nicht ganz alleine. Die Dienstboten wären ja auch noch anwesend. Und mit denen kann ich mich nicht so gut unterhalten. Ich möchte gerne neue Dinge erfahren. Und die können nur Sie mir erzählen. Was meinen Ruf angeht, der dürfte wohl kaum in Gefahr sein.", spöttisch lächelte er sie an. „Jetzt sagen Sie doch nicht nein. Sie wissen sowieso nicht wohin sie sich wenden sollen. Und außerdem sind Ihre Kleider tropfnass. Sie werden sich erkälten! Ich kann Ihnen ein kuscheliges Bett, ein Bad und neue Kleidung anbieten. Also, wie sieht Ihre Antwort aus?" Sie maß ihn mit einem skeptischen Blick, erwiderte aber nichts. Geistesabwesend strich sie sich eine Strähne ihrer noch feuchten Haare hinters Ohr und blickte aus dem Fenster. Dicke Regentropfen klatschten ans Fenster und rannen in feuchten Spuren hinab. Die unzähligen Bäume schienen um längen größer als normal und der Wind streckte seine eisigen Klauen nach verdorrten Blättern aus. Leicht zitternd bemerkte sie, dass ihre Kleidung immer noch ganz durchweicht vom Regen war. Ein warmes Bett und ein Bad wären jetzt wirklich himmlisch! Aber konnte sie das verantworten? Ja sie konnte! Ihr Chef würde bestimmt nicht wollen, dass sie sich in dieser Zeit, ohne ordentliche medizinische Versorgung wer weiß was holte und starb! Mit leicht zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen drehte sie sich zu Derek um und sagte: „Na wenn Sie das so darstellen, kann ich wohl schlecht nein sagen."

Mir einer schwungvollen Bewegung stand Derek auf und lief auf Lifa zu. Den Blick immer fest in ihre Augen versunken näherte er sich ihr, wie ein Raubtier seiner Beute.

„Sehr gut! Ich bin erfreut, dass Sie Vernunft angenommen haben. Zuerst sollten wir uns aber um Ihre Verletzung kümmern. Sie setzen sich jetzt wieder auf den Stuhl, während ich alle nötigen Utensilien besorge." Er verließ das Zimmer und Lifa blickte Gedankenversunken auf ihre Hände. _Oh je, warum muss so was immer mir passieren? Womit habe ich das verdient? _Seufzend schloss sie die Augen und summte leise ein Lied vor sich hin.

Allzu schnell war Derek wieder zurück und hockte sich vor Lifa auf den Boden. Sanft nahm er ihr Kinn zwischen die Finger und drehte ihr Gesicht hin und her. Prüfend besah er sich die kleine Wunde und schüttelte tadelnd den Kopf. „Ihr Chef hat ganz Recht. Sie müssen wirklich besser auf sich acht geben. Die Verletzung ist zwar nicht tief und es wird wahrscheinlich auch keine Narbe bleiben, aber Sie sollten wirklich besser aufpassen!" Verstimmt sah sie ihn an und sprach in einem ironischen Tonfall. „Ja, Vater. Das nächste Mal passe ich besser auf, wenn ich einen Verrückten durch den Wald jage." Lachend saugte sich sein Blick am ihren Augen fest und ein erstaunter Ausdruck huschte über sein Gesicht. „Was ist?", fragte Lifa ein wenig alarmiert und wartete gespannt auf seine Antwort.

„Wussten Sie, dass Sie wunderschöne Augen haben?", fragte Derek leise. Eine feine Röte überzog Lifas Wangen und sie wusste nicht so recht, was sie darauf antworten sollte. Wie hypnotisiert blickte sie ihn an und konnte den Blick nicht abwenden. Derek schüttelte den Kopf um wieder einen klaren Gedanken fassen zu können. Er griff nach einem Stück Watte und tauchte es in Desinfektionsmittel. Vorsichtig tupfte er den kleinen Schnitt ab und hoffte, dass er ihr nicht allzu sehr wehtun würde. Überrascht von der Sanftheit seiner Hände wurde sie verlegen. Seine Finger glitten fast zärtlich über ihr Gesicht und untersuchte es auf weitere Wunden.

„So, alles wieder in Ordnung. Wie gesagt, wird sicherlich keine Narbe zurückbleiben. Zum Glück, wie ich finde. Na dann kommen Sie, Lifa. Ich führe Sie auf Ihr Zimmer und werde gleich alles Notwendige veranlassen. Sie sind bestimmt hungrig. Ich werde Ihnen dann etwas aufs Zimmer bringen lassen.", er legte ihr wieder seine Hand auf den Rücken und schob sie mit sanfter Gewalt zur Tür. „Ich bin sicher, dass alles zu Ihrer Zufriedenheit verlaufen wird. Ach ja, und Sie brauchen keine Angst zu haben, dass ich mich in der Nacht auf Sie stürze, wie die jungen Gecken von denen Ihr Chef gesprochen hat.", sagte Derek, obwohl er sich nicht einmal so sicher war, dass er diese Worte auch halten konnte.

13


End file.
